Emotion
by Foxstar354emma
Summary: This is a one shot for one of Majesty's contests. It's about Canine and Terror :3 Hope you enjoy. Credit to Majesty'sWarriorLife and Keeper of the Starry Night for the characters. READ WHISKING SHADOWS AND UNTIL THE SUN DIES!
"EVERYBODY COME HERE!"

A huge patchy tom scrambled to his paws at the yowl of another cat. He stumbled out into a clearing. Bushes surrounded it and dens were able to be seen along the hollow. On a big bulky rock sat a muscular gray tom covered in scars. The scar that stuck out the most was the one over his eye. Every cat here carried the mark. Each created by Terror himself. He was the leader of this group, and every cat either admired or feared him. The black and white tom ran his paw over the streak on his face, glad that he could symbolize his group, Sangius, in which he was second-in-command.

The tom bounded over and took his place at the base of the rock.

Once every cat was in the clearing, Terror began his message. "At sunrise tomorrow, we will once again track down that horrible Clan and finish them off once and for all!"

Cats in the clearing cheered and the black splotched cat yowled with agreement. This place used to be the home of MemoryClan. The Clan itself was created by two sisters and their kits, three of which being adopted. One of those sisters just had so happened to be the she-cat Terror had wanted to mate with. Foxstar had declined and mated with a tom named Wolftail. It broke Terror's heart and he vowed revenge. On Wolftail. On her kits. On her family. On her. Especially her. He would not rest until all of her loved ones were dead. Sangius had succeeded in some deaths already, but the job was still not done. MemoryClan's new camp was unknown, and they hoped to find it. As the group continued their praises, Terror smiled grimly and whispered something the black and white tom could barely hear:

"I will get you my pretty Foxy," He hissed slyly "I'll make you pay for what you've done."

As the cats dispersed, Terror leapt from the boulder and faced the black and white tom.

"Canine, get a group for tomorrow."

He dipped his head "Yes Terror."

Canine called out names and they gather around him.

"We leave at dawn." He mewed with authority.

The patrol nodded and went on with what they were doing.

Before Canine could go and find his leader, a bought of rumbling purrs droned across the clearing. He turned to see Terror flanked by two she-cats rubbing across his pelt. His leader's tail laid across a small white-speckled silver cat that he recognized as Storm, a quieter one of the Sangius. Dagger was on Terror's other side, licking him nose to tail tip and black muzzle deep in his gray coat. The gray and black she-cat's flank was bulging out a little, showing that Dagger was going to be expecting kits soon. Terror's kits of course. He was the only one who could mate here. And he did. With every she-cat that was in this group.

 _New cats to increase the size of this group,_ Canine thought. _Meaning more power as well._

It should have sent joy pulsing through his body at the thought, but instead it made him...

 _Jealous?_

Was it jealousy? Was that what he was feeling? But why? He wasn't a she-cat!

 _But why do I feel so left out when I see them?_

Canine tried to push the thought away, but his questions still hung in the air. Then it hit him:

Was he really jealous of the she-cats, or was it some thing against Terror?

Was Canine jealous of Terror?

 _But I don't_ want _to play with she-cats all the time._

Maybe it wasn't negative. Maybe it was a _positive_ feeling. But whatever it was, it was quite confusing to the black and white tom.

 _Maybe I should talk to Terror about it._

Then he scolded himself. Where did that come from? His leader never talked about emotion!

 _Quit being so stupid!_

As he glanced back up, he saw the three cats slide into Terror's den like a blur of gray. He looked back down at his black splotched fur.

 _I'm nothing like them..._

It was dusk when Dagger and Storm stumbled out of Terror's den. They were still faintly purring and seemed dazed. Terror came out after them and Canine padded up to his leader.

"Have you made the patrol?" Said the gray tom, not even looking at the other cat

"Yes, Terror" Canine replied

"I saw you eyeing my pretty she-cats." Terror mewed "Beautiful. Aren't they?"

"Y-Yes." Canine mewed awkwardly

"Maybe you can start borrowing some to play with one day."

He didn't respond.

 _He acts like they're play toys instead of cats!_

The battle-scarred cat started to walk away, but the black and white tom stopped him.

"Terror," Canine could hold back his words as his mind started flowing with thoughts.

"What, Canine?"

"Um..."

"Come on spit it out already!"

It was hard for Canine to find the correct words.

"T-Terror," He stuttered "I think I love you."

His leader didn't respond and everything went silent. Terror opened up his jaws as if to speak, but a single laugh racked his body as he hunched over. Then he fell to his side as a whole bough of heaving laughs and howls of amusement escaped his throat.

Canine bowed his head in sorrow and embarrassment.

Terror managed to get to is paws and stared at Canine.

"You're not a she-cat!" He snorted "I can't play with you!"

"No!" Canine started screeching suddenly "That's not what I meant!"

"I just have a strong feeling that I want to be around you more." His voice was quiet now "I just feel so neglected." Canine looked back up at Terror "I _know_ I love you. Not like mate love, but I know this feeling. It is definitely at least a _type_ of affection."

Terror was silent for quite a while. Then he pulled back his lips and bared his teeth.

"There is no such thing as love." He snarled

Canine's head was hung low. Then he raised it to look into his leader's red eyes.

"Have you never felt love?" The black and white tom asked accusingly "I know it's real. Did you love your parents? Or any of the she-cats you have?"

Terror was slowly let out a low growl.

"What about _Foxstar_?"

Terror bared all of his sharp fangs as he yowled: " _Never_ speak her name! I have no love. Neither do you. Love is not real! It's a lie she cats tell their kits!"

He growled and turned to walk away, kicking up dust on the big, sobbing black and white tom.


End file.
